The Special Event
by nlxoxo
Summary: Not really that much...this story is by Lisha-Braynt and she asked me to do a story on Loren end Eddie getting married and the honeymoon. Like I said at the bottom of the story it probably is not my best work.


_**The Special Event**_

_**Requested one-shot by: Lisha-Braynt**_

**Eddie's POV:**

How can I express my feelings? I will tell you three simple ways how I can express my feelings. One happiness, two nervous, and three anxious. It feels like the first day of school when you get butterflies in your stomach or you are just scared because you think no one is going to like or get along with you. That is how I feel. Today is the day I get married to the wonderful and beautiful Loren Tate. After asking my dad and Nora if it was a good idea he immediately said "yes" I knew it is was the best decision I have ever made. _*Going back to the flashback when I proposed to Loren* _

_*Flashback* _

We were at the beach for a romantic dinner. I surprised her from a long day of working with song writing and just music. So I told her to put on something nice and I called the best chef in town and asked him if he could do me a favor. I told to cook Loren's favorite lasagna with garlic bread and then I called Ian to see if he could set up the table with the help of Mel. They already knew that I wanted to propose to Loren but I just didn't know when and where. After Loren was done getting ready we went into the car and drove to hour destination. I blind folded her so she could be utterly surprise of how much I put into this dinner. Once we got there I got her out of the car and sat her down at the table and told her "to take the blind fold off" she did so and she was just shock at first I thought she hated so I asked her.

Eddie: Do you not like it?

Loren: No…. I love it. _*getting up out of her seat and kissing him with passion*_

Eddie: Wow. _*shocked his self*_

_*Loren just laughed at him*_

Loren: So….what is with the surprise dinner?

Eddie: What I can't do anything nice for my girlfriend.

Loren: I never said that I love your surprises.

Eddie: I just wanted to show my love to you with dinner and a romantic night.

Loren: You already have my love you don't need to show it I love you and that is all that matters.

Eddie: I totally agree so eat your food before it gets cold and then I'm going to show you your other surprise right after.

Loren: How many surprises are there? _*a little curious*_

Eddie: Counting this one three but the last one is going to be amazing.

Loren: Why can't you just tell me now?

Eddie: Because once I tell you aren't going to be surprise.

Loren: Ok. _*starting to eat her food*_ Oh my god this is amazing.

Eddie: I got the best chef in town to make your favorite.

Loren: You are the sweetest most generous boyfriend that a girl could ever ask for.

Eddie: Well thank you and you are the most beautiful, smart, and amazing girlfriend that I could ask for.

_*After and half an hour passed Loren and Eddie were finished eating and now showing Loren to her second surprise*_

Eddie: Ok so I know how you said you can't and won't dance for me so I'm going to teach you.

Loren: What?

Eddie: I'm going to teach you how to dance.

Loren: No I am not dancing what so ever so you can do this one on your own. _*shaking her head*_

Eddie: Are you serious so you are going to make me dance all alone at the beach.

Loren: Yes. _*laughing*_

Eddie: I don't think so. _*he grabbed her hand and twirled her around so they could see each other's eyes*_

Loren: Eddie you aren't going to make me dance with you.

Eddie: Yes I am look were already dancing.

Loren: All we're doing is moving back and forth.

Eddie: But it's still called dancing.

Loren: I'm not going to argue you with you because it is no point.

Eddie: Your right there is no point.

_*Loren just gave him a look*_

Eddie: What?

Loren: Nothing, just trying to figure out why we are doing this.

Eddie: Didn't I tell you, we are doing this because I love you and I wanted to do something nice for you.

Loren: So why can't we just go to the carnival or the boardwalk why do we have to dance?

Eddie: Why do you hate dancing so much?

Loren: No reason. _*down casting her eyes*_

_*Even though it was getting dark Eddie still saw what she did and really wanted to know what was wrong*_

Eddie: Tell me, please.

Loren: Ok, only if you promise not to make me dance.

Eddie: Cross my heart, now can you please tell me. _*crossing his heart*_

Loren: Ok, remember how I told you my dad took me to go and see the meter shower.

_*Eddie just nodded so Loren continued*_

Loren: When my dad took me up there me watched for a little while and then out of the blue he told me that he was going to teach me how to dance that very next day and once I got up the next day I put on my little shoes and asked my mom if she would put my hair up and when I saw her crying in the kitchen table. Me being the curious one I asked were was dad and of course she didn't give me the whole truth but she gave me an answer that pretty much said "that he was never coming back," just to see him up and leave that very next day really devastated me because I would have like to at least said good bye. When you said that I had to dance, it brought that memory back to me, thinking that he didn't keep his promise. _*wiping the few tears she had*_

Eddie: Hey *_bring her into a hug* _I'm sorry I didn't know.

Loren: It isn't your fought that he didn't want to be a dad, I'm over it anyway so we can still dance if you want to but you planned this night and here I go destroying it with one of my stories.

Eddie: Loren, why do you do that?

Loren: Do what?

Eddie: Be little yourself your dad didn't leave because of you, he left because he didn't want to be a dad.

Loren: I don't feel that it is my fought Eddie, I just feel betrayed that he didn't have the guts to say goodbye that's all I wanted to hear is one word.

Eddie: Loren listen to me _*putting his hands on both of her cheeks*_ since it is this one little word would you have want him to say goodbye if it caused you more pain.

Loren: Maybe but at least I get to have a good memory instead of seeing him leaving. You know what I don't want to talk anymore about this you had a great night planned for us and I don't want to ruin it because of something I said.

Eddie: You could never ruin anything. _*kissing the top of her head*_

Loren: Anything? _*looking at him to the side*_

Eddie: Yes anything.

Loren: Ok, so _*stretching out the o* _what do you want to do know?

Eddie: Let's go for a walk. _*standing and reaching for her hand*_

_*She took it and interlaced it, while he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. While the sun had went down he thought it was the perfect time to stop and give her, her last and final surprise that would change everything. Loren realized that Eddie had stop walking so she turned around and asked what was wrong*_

Loren: Why did you stop walking?

Eddie: I was just wondering if you wanted your final prize.

Loren: Sure is it around here.

Eddie: You can say something like that.

Loren: Ok, Duran what do you have up your sleeve.

Eddie: Nothing, I just want you to turn around and wait until I tell you to turn back around, ok.

Loren: I can do that. _*turning around*_

_*Eddie got down on one knee and that is when he told her "to turn around." If you saw her face you would have thought she had got ran over by a bus*_

Loren: Eddie what are you doing? _*shocked*_

Eddie: Loren I love you with all my heart, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was time to take the next step into our relationship. What I feel for you is beyond this earth I can't even express the ways how I love you because there are so many. If I were to say something I would say that you light me up whenever you walk into the room, when a single time goes by there is no need to not smile because I am around you all the time. I don't want to be apart from you, by not knowing that I am your husband. So Loren Elizabeth (if that is her middle name I see it on fanfics so just tell me if I am wrong or not) Tate would you do me the honor to being Mrs. Duran_. *taking the ring out of his pocket and opening it*_

Loren: You had me at getting down at on one knee. _*smiling*_

_*Eddie put down his head and raised it with joy putting the ring on Loren's left hand ring finger. He got off the sand and picked her up and went around in circles until they got dizzy*_

A few months later:

**Loren's POV:**

I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. I have never felt this happy since I got my first guitar. When you get married it feels like you and your mate are inspirable it feels like there are no down sides to getting married. I could never feel this happy without Eddie. He has made me a better person. After we had our rehearsal dinner we each went our separate because everyone knows that the groom is not supposed to see the bride. My mom, Melissa, and I went into a hotel and the guys went into another hotel. When I got up the next morning I could not stop smiling because today is the day that I became Mrs. Duran. My mom knocked on my hotel door to see if I was awake.

Nora: _*Knocking*_ Honey are you awake.

Loren: Yeah, come on in.

Nora: I see someone is smiling.

Loren: I can't help it I'm getting married.

Nora: You only have five hours from now, so are you ready to get your hair and makeup down.

Loren: Yeah, where are they?

Nora: In Mel's room doing her makeup.

Loren: Oh ok, let me use the bathroom and get my dress and I will be right over.

Nora: Ok.

_*After about five minutes Loren was over there waiting to get her hair done*_

Melissa: I can't believe you are getting married.

Loren: Believe because I soon will be- _*she got interrupted by the two women*_

Melissa and Nora: Mrs. Duran, we know. _*both laughing*_

Loren: I love saying it.

Melissa: We know, now it is your turn to get ready.

_*After everyone got dressed they went to the church and Loren walked down the aisle with Max on the left side of her. After Loren was in front of Eddie they said their vows and kissed the wedding was over. Then when into a car to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Eddie knew that Loren wanted to wait to make love to him when they got married so all he was thinking about was making love to Loren. When they go off the plane Loren and Eddie went to their cabin on the beach and made out for a while until Loren broke it. And said "she would be right back," she took about fifteen minutes to put on sexy lingerie and tell Eddie to close his eyes. When Loren came she told him "to open," he was shocked all he did was get up and kissed her like he never kissed anyone else before, they kissed all the way to the bed and Eddie made sure she wanted to do this. He asked and she just kissed him she broke it by saying "did you like me answer" Eddie just smiled at her and went back to kissing her. After a while clothes were thrown and they mad love to each other*_

_The End_

Probably not my best work but you know I am tired and I kept you guys waiting long enough for a story. Also I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted Lisha-Braynt.


End file.
